


Guilty

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt feels guilty about spending time with Sam only two months after his divorce from Maxie.
Relationships: Matt Hunter/Sam McCall





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, you know that. If I did, things would have gotten better a lot quicker.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Guilty  
Characters: Matt/Sam  
Pairing: Mam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Matt feels guilty about spending time with Sam only two months after his divorce from Maxie.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, you know that. If I did, things would have gotten better a lot quicker.  
A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Words: 161 words without title and ending.

*Guilty* Drabble

He has this feeling that never seems to go away. It hurts him on the inside and even though he tries to ignore it, it’s always there.

He turns to face her, his best friend, his new love. She was best friends with Maxie before he came along and ruined their friendship.

It’s killing him inside. That because of him two beautiful women were hurt. He’s feeling guilty and doesn’t know how to change things, how to fix them.

He looks down, trying to meet his girlfriend’s eyes and gets ready to speak. “Sam…”

She looks up and their eyes meet. She waits for him to speak but as guilt washes over him anew he simply offers her a fake smile and says, “Never mind.”

The guilt threatens to drown him and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He had never meant to hurt Maxie or Sam but it’s too late, way too late to erase the damage he’s caused.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.


End file.
